Bondage? S&M?
by Kaito Kiddo
Summary: What in the wolrd does Matsuri have planned for Sunao and Sora?


Sunao comes into his dormitory after a long day of school. He throws his bag to the floor then lies down on his bed with a sigh. "That damn Matsuri," he mutters tiredly. "Another publicity stunt...he's gonna kill us!" After saying that he blinks then looks around, seeming to just realize something. "Sora?" But the room is empty. Where has his roommate Sora run off to? "He was right behind me..." He gets up, opens the door, then looks both ways down the hall. To the right was empty, but down the left hall stood Sora. He's looking at the bulletin board. "Sora?" Sunao calls as he walks towards him. Sora urges Sunao to hurry over, not taking his eyes off of a piece of paper pinned there. The pink haired boy blinks then steps next to Sora to read the bulletin. His jaw drops.

Matsuri's special fan service extravaganza! Have an idea for an outfit you want us to wear? Poses? "Situations?" Write down your ideas and hand them to me, Matsuri! I'll take the best ones and put them in a photo book that we'll sell for a super low price! Bondage, anthros, S&M, cross dressing, and cosplay is allowed.

"I...I can't believe this," Sunao barely gets out. He's finding it hard to speak.

"I know," is Sora's response. "Bondage, S&M, cross dressing, cosplay...and how the hell are we supposed to do anthros!? This stuff he's allowing...it's messed up!"

"What if somebody has a suggestion with all five?" Sunao asks, slightly afraid of what the answer might be.

"He's sure to use it." They both shiver.

"A photo book...that means he'll be watching the whole time, taking photos!"

"Unless..."

"Don't finish that sentence, for both of our sakes!" Sora jumps but then nods with a sweat drop. It was not wise to go against Sunao when he was like this. He stomps off to his room, fuming, unaware of what was about to happen next. It was triggered by one thought from Sora.

"Time for the wolf to come out and play."

Sunao sits on his bed, grabs a pillow, and begins punching it, pretending it's Matsuri's big fat head. He leaves the door open since he knows it's Sora following him and not some stalker and/or fanboy. But, he notices, the steps are much softer and slower than how Sora normally walks. Sunao shrugs it off, thinking maybe he's trying to stay quiet so he doesn't wake Ishikawa next door. "Can you believe him?" he whines, still pounding his pillow. "Approving of all of that stuff. Why didn't he ask us first!? Ahh, what are we going to do if someone asks for bondage or S&M!? Or both!?"

"I don't know," Sora replies. He continues in a deeper, sexy voice before his pink haired roommate can say anything else. "So maybe we should practice." Sunao's eyes widen and he turns around to see Sora's alter ego of sorts, Yohru. One of his eyes is glowing a brilliant shade of gold. Sunao looks for an escape route, but his options are greatly decreased as Yohru steps closer and closer. "It'll be fun. I promise." He quickly gets a pair of handcuffs, borrowed from Nanami, from Sora's side of the room before Sunao can escape. "You've been a naughty boy, Nao-chan," Yohru says with a sly smirk. "I'll have to punish you."

"N-No I haven't!" Sunao argues, trying to talk his way out of the situation even though he knows it's useless. Yohru chuckles then unlocks one of the handcuffs.

"Stay still, my prey." He grabs Sunao with surprising speed then gets on top of the wriggling boy. He pins his arm down then puts a handcuff around his left wrist and locks it to the bed with the other cuff in the pair. "There. Now you can't get away." Yohru laughs at the frightened glare Sunao gives him then heads towards Sora's closet. He pulls out a huge back from the back of it. It makes some strange noises that catch Sunao's attention. The sound of buckles and chains jingling and leather rubbing together.

"Bondage toys!?" Sunao exclaims with a deep blush. Yohru nods with a smirk and gets another pair of handcuffs then lets Sunao see the bag's other contents. A few gag balls, miscellaneous chains, whips, leather outfits, many vibrators, and two pairs of cuffs made especially for feet. Sunao blushes madly and gets excited at the thought of using all of them. Yohru notices his blush and smirks as he gets another idea. He cuffs Sunao's other hand to the bed post, without much of a struggle from him this time, then licks his neck.

"Naughty Nao-chan," he chuckles. "You want to dress up?" Sunao blinks, not sure what Yohru really means. The blue haired man shakes his head with a sigh then goes back over to the bag. "Let's see, what would Nao-chan look best in?" After a few minutes he finally picks an outfit for his prey. A leather outfit with holes in strategic places, almost no covering around the stomach, only buckles holding the outfit together, and, to top it all off, knee-high buckled boots. He also gets a gag ball, knowing he'll need it. "Let's see how good this fits you, Nao-chan," Yohru says as he goes back over to the bed. He grabs Sunao and begins undressing him before he can protest.

"Hey!" Sunao cries as he tries to wriggle away from his captor. "S-Stop!" Bit it's no use. Yohru is just too stubborn.

"No, my prey," he whispers in Sunao's ear. "I'm not letting you go..." He bites down hard on his neck as he unbuttons his shirt. The uke makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream.

"Stop!"


End file.
